


A Personal Firework

by ug_tuskinekinase



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 17:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9134617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ug_tuskinekinase/pseuds/ug_tuskinekinase
Summary: Mercy is on an emergency operation and had to cancel her New Year's Eve plan: seeing a firework show with Pharah. Just as things are getting intense, she gets a firework show delivered to her.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [礼花（Firework）](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/251983) by UG (Myself). 



> Hiya!!! T'is my first entry on AO3, translating my fanfic from Chinese. That is to say, I'm fluent in English but it's not my first language after all. So feel free to point out grammar errors and bad word choices ;)  
> It's been a tough year but I'm grateful to find great hope and inspiration from the Overwatch community. Here's to a less crappy 2017!

“Doc, what’s your status?”  
“All’s right, we’re well covered.”  
“Roger. Stay steady!”  
“Acknowledged.”  
Angela Ziegler replies, and turns off the mic of her communicator.  
“Doc, any orders from Daddy 76?”  
An intern medic next to her leans over and asks. Mercy quickly gestures “shhhh” warning him to be cautious.  
“Nothing. Stay covered, and wait for further commands.”  
“Darn it…It’s almost evening. We might as well go into the new year on the battlefield…” The young intern moans, his black gloved-fingers tangling against each other.  
“A medical worker has no holiday, kid. We must be prepared.” Mercy comforts her subordinate,  
“But if it wasn’t for this outbreak, I was planning to go to the firework show in King’s Row with Pharah…”  
Her eyes struggle through several layers of car windows towards the grim visage of the stadium in closing twilight, as she pressed the latter half of her words back down her throat.  
It was the morning of New Year’s Eve when they received information of the terrorist assault. Soldier 76, not unfamiliar with emergency operations, immediately assembled a group of agents in response. But it was still a long way from Gibraltar. When they arrived in the afternoon, no one was really unprepared that a half stadiumful of local citizens were already held hostage.  
There weren’t enough medical personnel: Lucio was performing in another city and hadn’t yet returned in the morning; and the experienced Ana was on vacation back in Egypt under the order of no other than Mercy herself. So, Mercy insisted on stepping up. Between protecting the innocent and enjoying a New Year’s Eve outing with Fareeha, the choice was obvious.  
Speaking of which – terrorist activities are getting more and more frequent during the holidays these years. When was the last time we spent a holiday in total peace and bliss…?  
Angela sighs, gazing at the lifeless street that should have, at this time of year, been filled with joy and celebration. These common people, too, have spent countless holidays in the threat of violence and death. How can I put my own comfort before theirs?  
Crowds have been evacuated, roads closed, and stores and restaurants snuffed their lights in fear. Cars are left by their fleeing owners in the middle of the street as if frozen in time. Angela’s team are covered in pretty stable safety between these cars. But those hostages in the stadium though…Just imagining the tired and scared looks in those people’s eyes and the cries of children is enough to give Angela a piercing headache.  
Jack somewhat underestimated the opposition - These terrorists must have local allies. It seems that Overwatch agents are noticeably outnumbered. Not a good chance yet, and all they can do now is wait.

Night falls.  
From the agitation among the infrared figures on her device, Mercy can tell the terrorists are getting impatient, and starting to move out of the stadium. She can almost hear someone shouting over megaphone, warning the police force and Overwatch agents outside that, if they don’t start listening to their terms and end the siege, the safety of these hostages will not be guaranteed.  
“Jack, do something! Didn't you say there will be reinforcements?”  
“They need travel time too. It shouldn’t be too long.”  
“But these bastards won’t wait, and every second there’s lives at stake!” Mercy almost shouts, “Jack, if we need to, I can join the combat too. I just can’t sit here and wait while there might be people dying…”  
“I’m not going to watch you throw our most precious medical resource out there in the crossfire.” The old soldier scolds, “I’m contacting Winston. Keep your heads down, and follow us when we act.”  
“I know what’s right and when.”  
Mercy replies as she grips her caduceus blaster in her hands, preparing for the worst.  
A swishing sound of engines comes from far behind, though at the moment Mercy wasn’t aware that is was the sound of Overwatch’s airship. Not long after, from above the merchant buildings, she hears a familiar battle cry:  
“ROCKET BARRAGE INCOMING!!!”

Growing up in a religious orphanage, Angela have heard a lot of stories from those old scriptures. She remembers those seraphim, with glorious wings, and burning eyes all over them like a million stars, powerful, fearsome, yet indescribably splendid. In a short moment, Mercy thought, if seraphim are real, they’d probably look like this -  
There Pharah is, five o’ clock high in the night sky, a blinding rain of barrage pouring down on those panicking enemies. Her four sapphire wings shining, like a burning star. Just like that time when Mercy first saw the grown-up Pharah on media, she descends to soldiers in despair, bringing down the heavenly fire of hope and justice.  
…But this is no time for aesthetic appreciation. Without a second of hesitation, Mercy points her caduceus staff towards Pharah who has already drawn the fire of several enemies, and flies to her.  
“Oh c’mon, let’s break it DOWN!”  
Waves of upbeat music flood the square in front of the stadium. Completing with the downpour of barrage, it seems like a real New Year’s Eve show in more than one way. Soldier 76 sprints forth with his team; Winston’s huge figure jumps into the walls of the stadium; then a dash of blue light flanks the backside of the terrorists...  
Mercy’s heart drops back from her throat, as she approaches Pharah along the golden beam. Pharah turns her head with a knowing look and smiles. It’s only a few years since they began fighting alongside each other, but already there’s not much else needed between them, only seamless trust and synergy.  
Mercy nods in gratitude. She has a thousand questions for Pharah, but what comes to her lips is something else.  
“Keep the skies clear for me.”  
“Understood.”  
That assuring alto makes Mercy feel secure. As she sees from above that Winston has projected barrier between the hostages and terrorists, she turns her staff over, and glides toward the place where she’s most needed - with those trusty eyes watching over her.

Mercy assessed again the still frightened crowd in the stadium awaiting the authorities. Fortunately, with the timely response and reinforcements, the casualty has been controlled to the possible minimum.  
“Omnic patients though…Torbjorn would have been able to take care of them, though he’d probably be reluctant…”  
“Come on, Dr. Ziegler,” Says Winston, “local hospitals and Omnic clinics are already outside, they can take care. Take some rest back on the airship.”  
“Thanks, Winston…I swear this is my last check.”  
Knowing she is not going to keep these words, Winston shrugs, and turns on his communicator. Angela turns her head and sees the gorilla scientist carefully trudges through a web of curious gazes. Next to her, a little boy who has just been reunited with his family is busy reporting his observations of those heroes who just saved them:  
“Mum! Mum! Did you see that? There’s a big sis yonder, making fireworks in the sky, and scared away all the bad guys…”  
Mercy can’t help but internally chuckles at this comment, that she almost didn’t notice a blue beam dashed towards her and a light tap on her shoulder.  
“…Lena?”  
“Oy, doc! Leave it to me if there’s no more injured!” Tracer says as she points her finger towards the stands. There, Mercy unsurprisingly sees that woman in sapphire power suit, standing steadily on the stairs, watching over her. The little boy squeals, “There she is! That big sis over there!”  
Mercy’s heart melts at that instant. The next thing she knows, Tracer is shuffling her out of the crowd, grinning cheerily.  
“Go, a certain ‘big bird’ is waiting for you ;)”

“Weren’t you back home? How…”  
“To sit at home while you’re risking your life out there? How could I!” Fareeha says as she takes off her helmet, and seats herself and Angela at a corner of the airship. “Winston said you needed reinforcement, I HAD to come myself.”  
The feeling of tiredness, long suppressed by the heat of combat, begins flooding over Angela. So she leans comfortably on Fareeha’s shoulder. The Raptora suit is a hard and angular thing, but Angela knows the best place to lean on, just like how she knows every inch of the woman wearing it. There, she absentmindedly watches the rest of the crew finishes their jobs and returns to the airship.  
“Too bad we couldn’t go to that firework show, yet again.” Fareeha sighs.  
“Why, it’s ok, you just made a firework for me.”  
Fareeha blushes so hard that her bronzed face glows with heat. This stoic veteran always falls for Angela’s flirts and sweet talking, and Angela can’t get enough of it.  
“Al…although, better not a second time. So many innocent people suffer…And I’d prefer spending time with Angie in peace than things like this.”  
“Sheesh, lovebirds sweet-talking over an ult, you ladies are SO next level.” Lucio comments as he fumbles those basketballs with his sonic amplifier.  
“Deal with it Lucio, every operation with these two is like a romance movie to the rest.” Lena jokes, ignoring Fareeha’s look of protest from across the cabin. The airship sets off towards Gibraltar. From within the city lights far below, comes the faint echoes of bells.  
“Hey everyone! It’s midnight! Time to say our new year’s wish!” Lena exclaims,” Winston dear, you go first!”  
“Um, I wish…I wish to see Overwatch do more for the people, and the members get together more often. That’s it.”  
“Typical for Winston!”  
“Back a few years you’re wishing for illegal stuffs…” Jack scoffs, though signs of relief escapes through his grumpy voice underneath his face mask.  
“And I!” Lucio declares, “I’d like to restore all places with the worst unrest to peace – and hold a live concert there!”  
“Your turn Pharah – Don’t you dare even think of saying ‘justice’!”  
“Yeah, what exactly IS justice, we want details!”  
“Well, then…” the former security chief lowered her head in pondering, “I wish all the peace-loving people live in security, with their loved ones by their side.”  
As Fareeha utters these words, Angela feels her hand firmly held in another hand still covered in Raptora suit.  
“…That is my wish, too.”


End file.
